Never Be
by themorgensterns
Summary: We could never be more different, yet more alike. (Modern day AU)


We could never be more different.

* * *

><p>Money is the method they used to evaluate you.<p>

I was the poor bakers son. Not poor enough to starve, but compared to the other kids at school I was penniless. My parents had to work long hours at the bakery to support my siblings and I, always needing the extra cash. I was an outcast at school. I wasn't worthy enough for them, not having the same clothes or items. Money defined you now, so to everyone I was scum that didn't fit in. Only one person thought differently.

She was exceptionally wealthy, with parents who were millionaires. She never boasted or appeared above anyone. She is the kindest person you would ever encounter. You also couldn't deny her natural beauty. She had dark brown wavy hair, and sparkling grey eyes. Most would usually consider this simple, but on her it's stunning. She turns the head of everyone as she glides gracefully into school. She always took the extra time to talk to me, and send me smiles. Every guy in school was pinning after her, and I was one of them.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school. I stared anxiously up at the bus, which was for poorer needs of transportation. I scrambled up the stairs, trying to ignore the gazes of the other kids on the bus. Everyone else was dressed generally like me, excluding the fact that their clothes were better. I sat in a seat near the front, away from the mocking kids in the back. A little girl my age got on the bus next dressed in an expensive skirt and blouse. By the looks of her, she was richer than everyone on this bus. My eyes widened once I laid eyes her face, she was beautiful. Her brown hair was swept to the side in an elaborate plait, and she had large smile lighting up her face. I was surprised when she slid in my seat and turned towards me.<p>

"I'm Katniss," She held out her hand expectantly, grinning at me while anticipating for me to shake it. I smiled for the first time in a while and placed my hand in hers getting used to the feel of it.

"Peeta," I mumbled, my cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she observed me.

She laughed, a beautiful melody filling my ears, and chatted with me the rest of the bus ride.

* * *

><p>On the first day of middle school, I got smashed into a locker by a large boy.<p>

"Watch where you're going scum," A boy spit furiously in my face, pushing me firmer into the lockers.

"Don't talk to him like that," Katniss shouted punching him in the face, causing him to yell holding his nose letting go of me. I fell to the ground, gasping trying to catch my breath. I watched in astonishment as Katniss told him off, and as he ran away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerning leaking into her grey eyes.

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered, my hands shaking as I started picking up my spilled stuff.

She took my by surprise, and hugged me. Her warmth flooded into my body, giving me an incredible feeling. She pulled away and departed, leaving me yearning for her warmth full touch.

* * *

><p>When she moved to a different state for her parents business, I was devastated. I remember the day she left, the agony still fresh in my mind. She left during 8th grade, but returned in 12th grade. When she returned she was still as beautiful as ever, even more than I remembered. Her first day back at school, she spent sitting with me and catching up causing everyone to stare at me in shock and suprise. I glared at the guys that hit on her, not wanting anyone to ruin this moment that we got to share. We rapidly became best friends again; her still being the only one who never over looked me. We would spend almost every day together, ignoring any disapproval from her parents. She beat up anyone who dared to make fun of me, and always stood up for me. One day at lunch while I was talking with Katniss it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was hopelessly in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>After graduation I ran into her again a long 10 years later. Age didn't fade her beauty, her smile still lighting up her face like I remembered it. She came into my bakery I inherited one day, dropping her stuff in shock once she saw me. I didn't hesitate; I would not wait any longer to just miss this chance again. I ran forward to help her pick up her things, and on the way back up ours eyes locked and I pressed my lips to hers. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in my hair as I put my hands around her hips to steady myself. I breathed in the scent of her, trying to relish it. Even after we pulled away, the smile never left her face.<p>

* * *

><p>After 1 year of dating I decided to propose. I took her to our old school, kneeling down on the steps as the years of memories came flooding back to me. I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes.<p>

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I held the box housing the tiny diamond ring that took 10 years to save up for. She gave me a watery smile and nodded.

"Yes," She breathed out, looking at me as I slid the ring on her finger.

"Katniss Mellark now." I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her until I could not breathe any longer. I pressed sweet kisses down her neck, and nuzzled my head in her chest.

* * *

><p>The wedding was extravagant, no doubt her parents helped plan. I forgot how to exhale as she walked down the aisle and towards me. After all of these years, she was mine at last. Mine to kiss and hold for the rest of our lives. We watched each other as the vows were made; only breaking eye contact when we accepted. As she placed both of her hands on my face and leaned into me, a thought came to me.<p>

* * *

><p>We could never be more alike.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short KatnissPeeta one shot. I might update Everything Has Changed tonight, but I will at least start the next chapter. R&R please (:**


End file.
